


Pain

by 9_of_Clubs



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Finale spoilers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mizumono, Pain, Rage, emotional distress, love and hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's perspective of /that/ scene.</p><p>Will is not a teacup that he dropped, he is not glass, nor is he light and air and sound, he is, more than anything, more than anyone, another person, real; blood and flesh and bone in Hannibal’s world of ghosts. And now he is fading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

Pain.

Pain splinters through him and clouds his vision, his thinking, as he watches the blood seep out of Will and cannot force it back into his body. Will is not a teacup that he dropped, he is not glass, nor is he light and air and sound, he is, more than anything, more than anyone, another person, real; blood and flesh and bone in Hannibal’s world of ghosts. And now he can feel him fading, his mind slipping away. Hannibal hates him for this, for the animal emotions he succumbs to for this man. He has worked so hard to be more than they are, more than the squalor that surrounds him, but in this moment, in this terrible, stupid moment, he is unseemly, and of their grime and cloth. He spits words that bubble out of his mouth in a hazy rage, and doesn’t think, and only feels.

_I already did._

Will tells him, Will whispers from the floor, and somewhere underneath the tumult he wonders if he misjudged this evening after all. But in this state, the voice of reason incenses him as it teases with everything he could have had and perhaps ruined, at his own hand, in the end.

He slits Abigail’s throat to prove to them both that he is the monster in this fairy tale, that he is beyond and above, but even so.

Pain.


End file.
